Roses & Stars
by Loveableheart
Summary: Sweet On The Top... May be Sour On The Bottom... The Story of Bellatrix & Rodolphus's Daughter! I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE OF THIS STORY! STORY INSPIRED BY "Little Stars" BY bellastrange51 .: I don't own Harry Potter :.
1. A Lestrange Wedding

**4/7/15: Hey guys! So, I just wanted to say that this story is inspired by another one called "Little Stars" by bellstrange51. So, a lot of the beginning is "inspired" (it's practically copied,) from her's. The daughter, the nicknames, possibly the labor scene (I think.). And the the daughter's middle name being Aquila, because in "Little Stars" the daughter is actually NAMED Aquila. Also, listing dates and places was her idea, too, and the characters make a "pop" sound when they apparate. Or the house elves. Or both... So, yeah. Just had to give her credit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Manor; March 20th, 1973<strong>

Bellatrix Black put on her new veil and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful, French style, white, Wedding gown that was adourned with pearls and diamonds. The dress had been made by her sister, Nacrissa Black.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Said the voice of her sister.

"Almost," Bellatrix replied. She glanced at the wooden table beside her and almost smiled as she saw the signatures at the bottom.

_Rodolphus Dreymon Lestrange & Bellatrix Proserpina Black_

In a matter of two hours, she'd be known as _Bellatrix Lestrange_. She finally stepped out of her room and glanced down at her feet as her younger sister gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Does it look... Alright?" Bellatrix asked quietly holding out the beautiful gown. It clung to her hourglass figure, but at the waist it began to fan out. The sleeves were very tight though, and Bellatrix wasn't in favor of the white flats.

Her sister put a hand over her heart and looked up at Bellatrix with a watery smile and tear-brimming eyes. "You look beautiful."

**1 Hour Later**

Bella walked to her old room. It had her pink satin bed with gold on it. A small rocking chair, and the walls were pastel pink. Teddy-bears sat happily on the white shelves and the small moving portraits on the walls showed Bella when she was 6 and younger.

She walked to the window and folded her arms. Outside was the oak tree she used to sit on, and all the dead flowers below. The sun was just begginging to set, creating a beautiful pink sky with gold lining on the rims of clouds. Birds chirped in the distance, and everything was very still and perect; just like in a picture.

**Bellas' POV**

I had moved from this room when I was about 9. I had been mad and had thought over things on the oak tree. That was when I put my finished diary into a box and locked it. I had charmed only the key to unlock it. I had always wore it around my neck. I threw the key out of the window that night. I left the trunk in my closet, took a few things, and moved into another room on the floor above.

This was the first time I had come in my room since then. The door had been locked, drapes shut, and forgotten. Now... now, I wasen't the frilly pink little helpless girl I used to be. I never would be sweet Bellatrix Black again. I had made that vow after I swore to my cousin, Sirius, that I would kill him one day. Then, I got the Dark Mark. I looked at it as I rolled the sleeve of the dress down. I quickly pulled it back up. I've had the mark for only 3 years, and I've already killed lots of mudbloods. They are not worth anything, least magic.

"Bella. Bella, come on! We're about to start the ceramony!" I can hear my sister calling from downstairs. I sigh and leave the room I used to love. I lock the door and vow to myself.

_I will never be the same..._

**End of POV**

**1 Hours and Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Bellatrix breathed out. Here it came. The vows.

She had never been so shaky, of course, perhaps when she was receiving the Dark Mark, but this was different. She had been told of her arranged-marriage to Rodolphus 1 year prior to the Wedding. She had known him at school and never thought much of a Romantic Relationship. She had been admired been many, yes, but she never dated just for the fact that she knew she would have an arranged-marriage.

At first... she had resented it. She didn't exactly find Rodolphus as being her husband, but... that all changed over the year they had to bond. She went over every other week and had dinner with his family. Her and Rodolphus became very close and almost inseppreable. She called him Rod and her called her Bella. She found that she really was in love with him, and he felt the same.

But, a wedding was different than eating dinner at his parents manor. If you made a slip-up... It lasted forever. She smiled a bit at Rodolphus, who smiled back. Her hair was straight and she wished that it wasn't brushed so that it could fall infront of her face and hide her from the crowd. Rodolphus's eyes twinkled as the Minister began to speak to him, and he turned from Bella to look at the Minster.

"Do you... Rodolphus Dreymon Lestrange, take Bellatrix Proserpina Black, to be you're lawfully wedded wife? In sickness in health, in torture in pain, in love in hate, in light in darkness, in purity of blood in children, so long as you live?"

Rodolphus turned back to Bella. "I Do," He said, knowing that he meant it, and staring at Bella while giving her hands a re-assuring squeze.

"Do you... Bellatrix Proserpina Black, take Rodolphus Dreymon Lestrange, to be you're lawfully wedded husband? In sickness in health, in torture in pain, in love in hate, in light in darkness, in purity of blood in children, so long as you live?"

Bellatrix bit her lip and felt her stomach twist up into a knot and her heart beat so loud, she thought everyone might hear it. She stared at Rodolphus. Somehow... by looking at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes... it took all her worry away.

"I-I Do," The words tumbled off her lips, and Bellatrix meant it. She would love Rodlphus until the end of time. She knew it.

The Minister looked out at the crowd. "Are there... any objections to these two's Love and Marriage?"

There were no objections.

The minister raised his hands up above him. "Then by the power vested in me... I now pronounce these two... Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange!"

Everyone clapped and stood and smiled happliy and watched as Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled now and felt safe in Rodolphus's arms.

"Bella... I love you," Rodolphus said softly.

Bellatrix smiled. "I love you too, Rod."

* * *

><p><strong>The First Chapter is Done! Yay! I am so excited to write this story! It'll be about Bellatrix's daughter, but I had to give some background, first. Now, about the story. There will be this and two other chapters before her daughter is born. I have her daughters name picked out already. But, I'll keep you guessing. I'll have <em>many <em>chapters up, and I do update quickly, unless I'm sick of course. So, yes. Just to tell you. _...Randomness..._**

**So, also. You can tell me what you think. I don't mind a bit of critisism. Just, no flames. I do work hard and I don't like disrespect. Also, no bad words. Of course, no one has cursed in their reveiw, so that's pretty much covered. _I_, personally, never used bad words. _Never. _I never have and never will.**

**Now. I will do these at the end of each chapter. I think their very nifty, and I look forward to speaking and eanswering quiestions. So, you are welcome to read my other stories. The majority is Harry Potter. Yay! Harry Potter! Yeah, and I'll also do a story reccomendaation. Look! I think there's one! \/ _SCROLL DOWN! _**(hehe...)

**Book Rec.: _Greater Stars _**by **bellastrange51**

**Okay, I've about covered everything. Oh wait what was that thing... Oh Yeah! REVEIW! Please reveiw. I love hearing you guys, and I really want info on my story. I love you're reveiws! So, please! Reveiw!**

**If you thought my story was boring, yeah. I sort of did too. But, rest assured, it will get better! WRITERS OATH! Also, I really knew that Bellatrix was out of character, but I did put a little Bellatrixy things in there, right?**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY? : It's a story about Bellatrix and Rodolphus getting married, but they have to spend a year in their house, because Voldemort says, and then they begin to bond over it.: ?DOES ANYONE KNOW HIS STORY? I WANT TO FIND IT SO BAD! PLEASE TELL ME!**

**So thanks! Bye! Au Revouir!**

**~Meghan**


	2. Sisters & A Neice

**Lestrange Manor, Decembar 5th, 1975**

It was frigid outside and the leaf-less trees cast long shadows as Bellatrix awoke after a long night of torturing Mudbloods. She slowly crawled out of bed, leaving Rod asleep. She walked quietly on the wood floor and slipped into a black-silk robe, and walked out.

The house was quiet and still. Nothing moved as Bellatrix moved down the stairs. Only the chime of the clock telling her that it was 7:00 made her jump. The hollow ring flowed throughout the house. Bella sighed and continued walking.

Once she reached the parlor, she continued walking. Something grabbing her in the dark made her gasp and her heart about stop.

**Bellas' POV**

I would have screamed if I weren't some-what surprised. If only I had my wand... But; it felt as though, the thing was... hugging me. I had enough room to turn on the parlor light.

It was Cissy. "Nacrissa Black!" I breathed. "I about-" I stopped talking when I saw that her eyes had tears in them. Yet, a big grin was plastered on her face. Her clothes were crooked, as if rushed to get them on. Her hair was messed up too. "Cissa... What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled even wilder. "Bella... don't call me Nacrissa Black," She said solemnly. I looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" I responded to her vague comment.

"Because... in 3 months I won't be Nacrissa Black anymore. I'll be..." She paused and glowed.

"Will be what? What?" I asked in a whisper. It's almost as if she now had me playing a game.

"I'll be... Nacrissa _Malfoy!" _She suddenly yanked her hand up. I could see a large diamond sitting ina sea of emeralds ona gold band resting around her finger.

I gasped. "Cissy! You're getting _married?" _I asked incrediously.

She nodded. "Lucuis proposed last night when we were on a walk. I agreed and then I went home. I was excited I- I just couldn't wait to tell you! I rushed over here as quickly as I could. Can you beleive it?" She sounded like a little girl, she was so happy!

I nodded. But then, my smile dissolved off my face. "Wait. You two had an arranged marriage... Why are you so excited? You knew you would marry Lucuis."

"Because," Her smile faltered. "We had a year to spend time together, and it was so _romantic_ that he praposed. Of course I had to say yes... but, you know. It's better when you know that he loves you. It's sweet, right? And then this _ring! _I love it so much! Isn't it perfect?" She asked, showing the ring again.

I nodded. "It's beautiful."

**End of POV**

**Later That Day...**

"I can't beleive that Cissy is getting married! Can you, Rod?" Bellatrix gushed.

She was sitting in the parlor, laying on the couch in her black slip, thinking over what present she should get her baby sister. It was raining outside of their house and Nacrissa had left to go tell her friend, Amacys Carrow. Rodolphus was reading the paper and smiled fondly at his wife.

"No, I can't," He said quietly. "Although, I am happy for Nacrissa. It seems like just yesterday that was happening to us, not two years ago."

Bellatrix nodded and looked at her empty cup on the coffee table. "Tippy!" She said loud enough for the elf to hear.

With a _'pop' _the small elf appeared and walked over to Belatrix, bowing. "Does Mistress need anything from Tippy?"

"Yes. If I didn't need anything, why would I call you?" Bellatrix snapped. She looked over at her cup. "I wish for more to drink. Pumpkin Juice... with a bit of Firewhiskey. Go." The elf nodded, took the cup and dissapeared the way she came.

Bellatrix sighed again and looked at her hands. Rodolphus looked at his wife and folded the newspaper up. "Bella... What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"I can't get something off my mind," Bellatrix replied.

"What? Nacrissa getting married?" Rodolphus continued.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No... Cissa said something about- about... _about my_ _other sister_," She grimaced as she said the words. "She- she had a child... Two years ago... The same year as our marriage. And... today... is her daughter's birthday. It's just... I know I shouldn't care... but it's really hard not to."

"It's fine to care. She's you're neice and you're sister's daughter," Rodolphus paused, and saw no reaction from Bellatrix. "Just know that they're not in our lives anymore, and they never will be again. Alright? Now, why don't we go to Borgen-and-Burkes later?"

Bellatrix nodded sadly. "Perhaps," Then she smiled. "I'm being silly... aren't I?"

"Not at all. As I said, you have the right to care. I will have Tippy save you're drink, and you can go get dresses," Rodolphus said, standing up and smiling to Bella.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes darling," Bellatrix said, and began making her way up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Chapter 2! I told you that I update fast!<strong>

**And, yay! 1 Comment! I'm so happy! So, I have to go, but first I'll tell you this. "_The Next Chapter Is Very Important! Bella finds out something that will change her life! Excited? I am!"_**

**Now, If you want to know, this story was inspired by bellastrange51's story, '_Little Stars'_. The story that I reccomended in the first chapter was the sequal to that story. So, read the one I just told you _first_. **

**Book Reccomendation: _Harry Potter, and the characters kids _**by **SparklyBlueGerbil**

**Hey! You guys technically just got _two_ book reccomnedations!**

**Well, thanks for reading, and REVEIW!**

**Bye, thanks again!**

**~Meghan**


	3. The Good News

**Malfoy Manor, March 16th, 1976**

"Cissy, this is an amazing home!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Nacrissa, and Lucius were all walking through a ballroom. They were looking at Nacrissa and Lucius's new house. Nacrissa and Lucius had gotten back from their honey-moon only three days before the tour. As they strode through the dining room, Bellatrix looked out the large windows. The rain trickled down the window, but the sun shone brightly. Wind swirled around and leaves fell off the trees.

**Bellas' POV **

I wasn't here about their new house. I was happy for them, don't get me wrong, but I had to tell them something important. I was pregnent. It was wonderful! I had told Rod only last week, and he was esctatic. I was only about 1 month into into my pregnency, but I was 4 years into my marriage. My baby was predicted somewhere in October or early Novembar. I had come with Rod to tell Nacrissa and Lucius the good news.

I went to Saint Mungo's about 3 weeks ago, and wasn't feeling well. That's when they told me, and I told Rod that night. We had already picked out a room in our house and were thinking about names. They said it would a baby girl.

I rubbed my stomach fondly and nodded to Cissy as she told us about the drapes. I was eager to tell them, but I had to wait.

"Cissy?" I asked after a while about detail on the floor tile.

"Bella?" She asked, looking at me.

"Why don't you show us the grounds?" I asked quietly and she nodded. She eyed me curiously, and I realized that I was still rubbing my stomach. I took my hand away and folded them.

"Uh... Sure," She replied and took Lucius's hand, and began to lead us through an arched door and soon out of the mansion and into the rose garden. The hedges were deep green with violet roses. I smelled one, and pricked one of the petals with my nails.

**End of Bellas' POV**

"So, why did you want to see this?" Lucius asked.

"It dosen't matter, does it?" Rod asked him and looked at Lucius, putting an arm around Bella.

"No, no it dosen't," Nacrissa said smiling at us widely. "It's very beautifu out here. Oh! I haden't even noticed! The rain has stopped!" She turned her head back to Bella and Rod. "Would you two care for some tea?"

**10 Minutes Later**

Bella sipped her tea and never took her eyes off of Nacrissa as her sister talked about picking the house. Her sister finally finished the story and Bella cleared her throat.

"Well, Cissy. Me and Rod have something to tell you two," Bellatrix said carefully, looking at Rodolphus, who nodded, and then wove her finers in with his.

"Yes?" Nacrissa asked, daintily sipping some more tea from the beautiful china.

"It's big news... and don't get _too _excited. I've known for only a month now..." I paused and smiled to Rodolphus and looked back at Cissy.

I sucked in air and smiled a bit. "I'm pregnet..."

**7 Hours Later**

Bella brushed her curly hair softly and poked her head out of the bathroom. "Can you beleive how happy she was?" She asked, and continued brushing her wild hair.

"No. It was great though. Hasn't Nacrissa always been a fan of children? Maybe she could baby-sit when we have to go to meetings," Rodolphus replied climbing into the large black bed.

"Then when we said it was a girl! She was so happy!" Bella continued without thinking about Rodolphus's comment. She coudn't stop smiling as she changing a black slip.

"It was quite amausing. Well, what have you settled on for a name?" Rodolphus asked quietly, pulling himself into the covers.

"I don't know... Perhaps Destiny? No, no. I want a name that's a star. As following our family's tradition. If you want dear, you can pick out her middle name. That's what father did for me and Cissy and Andro..." Bella's voice drifted off as she stared at herself in a mirror on the wall surrounded in black marble with wilted roses carved on it.

"Love, don't trouble you're self again," Rod said softly smiling to Bella. "Let's focus on our baby." Bella smiled as she crawled into the bed and folded her hands above her stomach.

"What should be you're name, Baby Lestrange?" She whispered. Rod put a hand ontop of Bella's and nodded at her.

"I know you'll come up with a great idea... you always do my dear."

Bella nodded. "I do, don't I?" She smiled at her husband and wrapped her fingers around his hand. "Well, if that is true... than by tommorow, we shall have a name picked out for Baby Lestrange."

Rodolphus smiled a bit. "Night Bella."

"Night," Bella replied, and with a flick of her wand; the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? So, now we all know that Bellatrix is going to have a baby! Aw! <strong>

**I'm so happy with all of you're comments! There all _so _kind! I really appreciate it! I'm really glad with what you all think! It's cool, because with 5 comments for the first 2 chapter is really nice. I like the support. You're thoughts mean the world to me, so thank-you!**

**Now about the story. Next chapter is _very _important. Why? _Because Baby Lestrange May Come! _Woo-Hoo! Also, I have the name, middle name, and of coursde (DUH) the Last Name. But, seeing as most of the Lestrange family have many names, and it's very formal, I will be adding a second middle name. I want to give you all a chance to pick it out! It does _not _have to be a star either. **

**Here are the instructions: Reveiw the chapter like normal, and at the bottom, just say what you think her first name will be, then say what a cool name you think she should have would be! I will pick a winner, but remember. Every name is good! **

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope to update soon, and I will will. Most likely tommorow. Maybe even tonight if I feel okay! (I have a HUGE project due tommorow that I'm still working on. Uh. I am such a procratonator. Haha. ^_^)**

**Reveiw and thanks again! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	4. Baby Lestrange

Bellatrix apparated back into her home with Rodolphus panting. She clutched her stomache and Rodolphus put an arm around Bella

"Are you alright, love?" He asked leading her to the couch.

"No- I- just-" Bella said between pants "I-just-need to- catch my-breath..."

"I'll go get you a drink," Rod continued and gave his bride a kiss on the forehead before leaving quickly into the hall.

**Rodolphus's POV**

I was trying to hurrey. Bella seemed to be having a lot of trouble with the baby lately. The Dark Lord wasn't working her hard, but Bella was trying to. We had just finished torturing the Longbottoms. Their blood traiters and have no value if you ask me. Only there son got away. He had just left with his Grandmother, and we're not sure where they live. Plus, their no help at all. It's the information we need.

We didn't get it... I wasn't sure what he would say, but right now, I was too worried about Bella to think about it.

I walked into the large kitchen ignoring the elves stares as they cooked. I grabbed a goblet and filled it with some water and ice, and hurried out. I found Bella berathing deeply on the couch. She looked like she was concentrating and had her eyes closed.

"Bella..." I whispered setting the drink down and walking over to her.

She gasped when I spoke and her eyes flew open. She turned her head to me. "Rod... the baby's coming..."

**2 Minutes Later**

We apparated right infront of the Hospital and Bella gasped and bent over.

"Bella! Bella! It's going to be all right! Come on!" I said, I carefully picked her up and ran as fast as I coulf into the hospital. I quickly ran to the front desk and lightly let Bella stand who groaned again. The receptionist quickly looked up from her book and her eyes opened wide.

"A-are you...?"

"_In pain_!" Bella screamed.

The receptionist paled and swallowed. "In labor?"

I nodded and she pointed a shaking hand up he stairs. "U-up there... Then to the right... Y-you c-can't miss it.."

"Thank-you!" I said quickly and I steered Bella up the stairs who screamed some gnasty words on the way up.

Once we got to the top, we turned into the large entrance and saw many doors and another desk. The witch immedietley handed me a tag and then pointed to the door. "Number Nine... Nurse Fran!" She waved her wand and Bella's robes were replaced by a light blue Hospital Gown and her robes were folded neatly ontop of the desk.

The lady attatched a tag onto her clothes, and then I led Bella into the room.

**End Of Rodolphus's POV**

A red haired, freckles nurse raced in and took the tag from Rodolphus's hand and tied it arond Bellatrix's wrist. She then helped Bella into the bed and smiled at Rodolphus as another nurse and a doctor ran in.

"Mr..." She spoke quietly.

"Lestrange. Rodolphus. This is my wife Bella," Rodolphus said in a hoarse voice.

She smiled again, and apparently cared nothing of the name 'Lastrange.' "Mr. Lestrange, thank-you for getting you're wife in... Nancy, is she ready?"

A mousy haired nurse with green eyes nodded. "Oh, she's ready... It's already broken."

The red head nodded. "I'm sorry to inform you that you can't stay inside here while you're wife is giving birth. Only after the baby is born."

"I-I can't see my child's birth?" Rod stuttered.

The nurse gave him an apologetic look. "No.. I'm sorry... But don't worry, she is in good hands.."

Rodolphus nodded and then gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before slowly leaving the room. Before the nurse shut the door, Nacrissa rushed past them

"Where's my sister?" She shreiked loudly and raced inside. The nurse slowly shut the door and Rodolphus sat down in one of the chairs outside of the room and he heard shoes. Looking up from his hands, he saw Lucius Malfoy slowly walking towards him.

"Rodolphus... how lucky you are..." He said almost kindly.

Rod smiled a bit, but it faded and he rubbed his head quietly as Bellatrix screamed. "I suppose... But the waiting... It's murder... I only hope Bella's alright."

Lucius nodded. "I know Nacrissa will help Bella though. She's... _very _keen on what people need. It'll be over in an hour, and the 9 months will be worth it. I'm not sure if I want a child, but Cissa certainly does."

Rod nodded. "I think... I think it will be worth it..."

**1 And A Half-Hour Later**

After hearing Bella's screams and Nacrissa pleas, it finally stopped. A small, little wail suddenly sounded and Rdolphus's breath caught in his throat. A few seconds later, the mousy haired nurse opened the door.

"Mr Lestrange, would you like to come meet you're daughter?" She asked softly.

Rodolphus slowly stood up. "I... I have a child? A daughter?"

The nurse laughed a little. "Yes. Would you like to see her?"

Rdolphus nodded, finding that he couldn't speak. He walked into the room and saw a grinning Bella holding a small bundle of pink blankts. Bella looked very tired and her hair was still curly, but she was still smiling.

Rodolphus slowly walked beside Bella and smiled at her.

Bellatrix returned the small and gave a weary laugh. "Rod, do you want to hold our daughter?"

"Our daughter..." Rod whispered before nodding.

Bellatrix handed over the bundle and Rodolphus gently held it in his arms. He looked at the baby's face and tears came to his eyes. She was beautiful! Perfect in everyway! Her short curly hair and big grey eyes. Pale perfect skin. He already loved her too much to be true.

"Rod... are you crying?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Rod hesitated by nodded and Nacrissa let out an "Aww!" anf hugged him from behind. She finally let go.

"Rod... Would you mind... if I could just... For a moment..." Nacrissa asked quietly.

Rod chuckled and nodded. "Of course. You're her aunt." He handed over the little bundle and Nacrissa looked breathless as she held her.

"Lucuis!" Narissa called as quietly as she could. Lucius stepped inside the doorway and he looked at Nacrissa ."Yes?"

"Come meet you're neice."

Lucius slowly walked forward and stood beside Nacrissa and stared down at the baby. His face softened and Nacrissa smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?" Lucius nodded.

**Bellatrix's POV**

A tired as I was, I didn't want to stop looking at my baby. _My Baby! _I couldn't stop thinking about how good that sounded in my mind. Everything was perfect, but one thing was still missing...

"Rod..." I said softly. He turned around and kneeled beside me "Yes, Bella?"

"We still need a name..." I replied.

Rodolphus looked startled. "How could I have forgotten? Do yo have a name in mind?"

I nodded. "I want it to be a star. And she should have 4 names like everyone lese in my family... What about...Cassiopia? It's a small constellation, and then Aquila. It's another small constellation of 9 stars. The Lyra. It's not a star, but it is a name that I like.."

Rodolphus smiled as Nacrissa handed our baby back to me. "I love it..." He whispered.

"Hello little Cassi! Welcome my star!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did everyone like it? Sorry I took so long to update. I just was really busy. And I have to go to some Birthday Party today, that I don't want to go to. Ugh! I'm so mad. <strong>

**But, did everyone like this chapter? Hehe, I'm really happy that Cassi's born! The name that won was Lyra. Someone PM'd me it! Thanks! One of you guessed Cassiopia, and I already had the name planned! Haha! Did you guys look on my profile? Since before the stoy started I had pics up AND the Cassiopia! Haha!**

**Well, go check out the pics on my profile! They're props for the the story! Bye!**

**Thanks for reading! Reveiw and Baby Angels get their wings. Haha!**

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	5. Shopping It Is

**2 Months Later**

**December 27th, 1978**

**Lestrange Manor**

Cassiopea Lestrange sat in the living room of the Lestrange Manor with Rodolphus sitting on the couch watching her. Bellatrix's eyes drooped as she played with Cassi.

For the past 4 weeks it had been non-stop crying, feeding, and no sleep for Cassi. Who was left to deal with it? Bella and Rod.

Bella yawned and Rod dropped the book in his hands as he drifted asleep and Cassi jumped a little.

"Rod," Bellatrix yawned. "Can you play with Cassi a little? I've been up since 10... _yesterday_."

Rodolphus wiped his eyes and looked over at his daughter. Her dark curls boucing around as she looked around quickly. He smiled and sat on the ground next to her.

**2 Weeks Later**

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

The clock in the Lestranges Master Bedroom chimed and Bellatrix woke with a start and Rodolphus groaned and tried to resist the clocks chimes.

Bellatrix looked up at the clock and gasped. 12:00. They had only 10 minutes to get ready and drop off Cassi before the meeting began. "Rod! Rod, get up! I'm going to get Cassi!" Belltrix dashed out her bed and pulled on a cloak as she ran through the hall to her daughters nursery.

The smallest Lestrange was fast asleep in her black crib and clutched her wizard doll tightly. Bellatrix waited a moment. Her precious daughter was so perfect, so innocent, so... peacful...

**Bellatrix's POV**

She wouldn't have innocence, or peace, or much when she was a Death Eater... It was a price we had to pay, but, I was wiling to give it for The Dark Lord. I knew Cassi would too. She would grow up to be a good fighter. I knew this at that moment. Her small arm laying out with the forearm showing. I gently set a finger on it and ran it down where the Dark Mark would be.

Cassi shivered and pulled her blanket higher. I smiled and looked at her flawless arm... _it might be a little sad to see the Dark Mark on it when she was older._ I immediately pushed the thought from my mind. I shouldn't have been thinking that way. It's a gift and a glorious thing to be given the Dark Mark... the Dark Lord's trust is everything... For, it will win us the war and it will reward us.

I slowly picked her up, with her small eyes opening a crack. She gave small yawn and then layed her head on my shoulder and cutched the black blanket even more tightly. I smiled again and then carried her to the armoir. Choosing a nice black and green jumper, I quickly changed her and the diaper and then let her fall asleep again.

Rod was downstairs now looking from the clock to the stairs. He sighed releif when we walked down.

"I was hoping you come down quickly... We have to go. We only have about 3 minutes."

I nodded. "I know. I had to change Cassi's diaper, re-pack her toy bag, and try to get her dessed. _Now, _we may go."

He nodded and I quickly took his arm with the arm holding Cassi, it's hand pressing her against my shoulder to make sure she would be safe. Then, with a small _pop, _we apparated out.

**End of Bellatrix's POV**

The Lestranges appeared at Malfoy Manor to find a nervous Nacrissa pacing infront of the fire and Lucius waiting paitetly.

When Nacrissa saw her sister and brother-in-law she gave a smile and wlked over to them, taking small Cassi (who was still asleep.) "I was hoping you would get here before Lucius left... Apparate safe... I'll take care of Cassi..."

Bellatrix nodded. "Alright, good bye Cassi!" She gave her daughter a kiss on the hand. Rodolphus and Bellatrix then apparated out and Lucius followed.

Cassi still slept quietly in the arms of her Aunt as she was carried into the sitting room. But before long, she opened ehr eyes and giggled as she played with her Aunt's hair.

Nacrissa smiled and gave Cassiopea a little squeeze and looked her. Then an idea hit her. "Cassi..." She said quietly. "How do you feel aout shopping?"

Cassi gave a squel as if she knew what her Aunt was talking about. Nacrissa gave another laugh.

"Alright... Shopping it is my star."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update! I've been trying to finish another story and then I'm updateing a few others. I've got two that I've been pretty much neglecting so I have to update them! My main two stories I'm focusing on though are 69th Hunger Ganes, and Wiazards Needed. But, this one is third. So, I wil try to update! :)<strong>

**Well, please tell me what you thought! Leave a reveiw! Remember, the more reveiws I get, the quicker I update! ;D**

**Thanks!**

**~Meghan**


	6. A Nephew and an Aunt

**1 Year, 6 Months, 9 Days Later**

**June 5th, 1980**

**Hospital**

Cassi was being held in the arms of her father as she listened to her Aunt's screams.

"Hurt?" she asked.

"No," her father said with a chuckle. "They're helping Aunt Cissy."

Cassi nodded, her small, dark, curls barely touching her neck. She was already One year and a few months old. She could walk, count to some numbers, and eat herself. She liked to talk and found running very fun.

Lucius looked at his clasped hands, his facing turnng paler, if possible, with every scream.

**Bellatrixs' POV**

I held Cissy's hand until I finally heard the docter say I could stop and I opened my eyes to the sound of a small cry.

I looked at Nacrissa to find tears in her eyes. Not of sadness or pain, but of joy. She held a baby boy in her hands. He had the smallest tuft of beach blond hair on his head that made me smile.

His eyes reminded me of Lucius.

"Oh, Cissy," I say. "He's beautiful."

She laughs a bit. "Thank-you."

The doctor smiles. "I'll let them come in, now."

Cissy smiles as the doctor turns the doorknob and beckons our family in. " , I'd like you to meet someone... You have a son."

Lucius stepped in the door and looked at his son. He tried to keep his face in a line, but I knew he wanted to smile.

He slowly walked forward and then picked up the baby. "My son... Darling, what is his name?"

Nacrissa bit her lip. I hadn't thought baout it either.

"It has to be star," she said.

"What about... Draco?" Lucius offers.

My sisters face breaks into a smile. "Draco... I love it. What about his middle name?"

"Cepheus!"

I turn my attention to the doorway to find Cassiopea grinning.

"Cepheus!" she shouts again.

It's a constallation that's almsost like a king. Nacrissa gave Cassi a childs edition of constallations, and ever since she's been shouting our stars.

Nacrissa smiles. "Do you like that name, my star?"

Cassi giggles and nods. I stand up, smooth my black skirts, and walk over to Rod and Cassi.

"Alright," Cissy says with a smile. "Draco Cepheus Malfoy!"

"That's a lovely name," says a voice I remember all too well.

**End of Bellatrix's POV**

Bellatrix turned around and Nacrissa looked up.

Andromeda stood in the doorway, holding a small box.

"Andy.." Nacrissa whispered.

"You!" Bellatrix screamed.

Andromeda raised her hands. "Please Bella! I'm only here to give our sister a gift."

She walked to Nacrissa who couldn't muster a word anymore and handed the blond the box. Nacrissa looked down and slowly opened it. It was a small blue braclet that said 'BABY BOY' in beads.

"How dare you come back here," Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda turned around. "No, Bella. How dare you try to cause trouble on the day of our nephew's birth."

"He is _not _you're nephew. You are not in this family. In fact, he will never learn you're name" Bellatrix whispered hotly.

Andromeda sighed. "I always knew you'd hate me cousin. It is good thing you were never my favorite sister. Congratulations, Cissy."

And witht that, Andromeda left the room leaving Bellatrix angry and Nacrissa speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, a short chapter of mine. <strong>

**Well, I hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry it's taken so long. My fish is sick and I've had writers block.**

**Well, thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in a reveiw!**

**~Meghan**


	7. Cutting Roots

**6 Months and 20 Days Later**

**December 25th, 1980**

"Okay, now," Bellatrix said with a smile. "Cassiopea, Draco..."

She handed out the two remaining presents. "Alright, they can open them now."

The Lestrange manor was filled with lights, a tree covered in black, grey, and white ornaments, and other decorations making it look much more festive than normal.

It was Christmas morning, and Draco's first Holiday.

Cassi giggled, shaking her present as Rodolphus helped her open it.

**Bellatrix's POV**

Of course, my daughters gift from Cissy was clothing. Another jumper with small matching boots. "I love it," I said to.

My sister beamed, and watch Lucius open Draco's present for him. "A toy broom!"

I had gone to a small shop in Liverpool looking for the right present, and I finally found a knick-knack store. They had these brooms for decoration, but I had to get it.

With a simple charm, it was able to fly five feet off the ground. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Cassi. She smiled up at me, grey eyes twinkling.

She was already Two. Her Birthday was Novembar 11th, and we had celebrated it with a large cake and friends. My child was growing up so fast.

As fat snowflakes fell outside of the grand windows, the elves brought us Hot Chocolatte. Cassi drank hers in less than thirty seconds.

Lucius motioned for me and Rod to follow him into the study. Quietly, I set my daughter down on the black velvet couch to play with her new doll.

Cissy casts me a look. "Bella, I think you shouldn't judge Lucius on what he's about to say."

"What does that mean? It's about as clear as a mud puddle," I say.

She just swallows, and motions towards the study, and remains sitting.

Reluctantly, I walk into the room and Lucius shuts the doors behind me.

"I've been needing to speak to you about the Dark Lord... I'm concerned..." Lucius says.

"Concerned?" I hiss. "I hope you don't mean about his health!"

Lucius swallows, and twists his walking-stick uncomfertably. "I do."

"How dare you!" I rasp, and raise my hand to strike him. However, Rod catches my head.

"Bella, stop being so rash," he says softly.

For a moment I just stare at him. _Why is he siding with Lucius? _Then, I snatch my hand away, and fold my arms across my chest.

"Continue," Rodolphus says to the Malfoy.

"Thank you," Lucius says. "Now, as you have realized... The Dark Lord is growing weaker as the Auror's grow stronger. We must assist him."

"And how do you suggest we fix something that doesn't exist?" I spit.

"We have to start to get rid of the Auror's," Lucius says smoothly. "And in turn it will to begin to end the war."

I tap my fingernails on my arm. For once, he's making sense. If we get rid of the roots of the tree, how will it grow?

Finally, I nod. "Fine."

**End of Bellatrix's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a very short chapter, but that's because the next one will be very long!<strong>

**I hope you will reveiw!**

**~Meghan**


	8. Capturing Bellatrix

**10 Months and 6 Days Later**

**October 31st, 1981**

Black clouds floated down to the floor of the Auror's Headquarters. Yelling broke out as the ten Death Eaters emerged from the dark fog.

Auror's lashed out, casting stuns and hexes towards the criminals. Voldemort had fallen, and now they wanted revenge. Where was he, and who had stopped him?

**Rodolphus' POV**

"_Stupify! Cruccio!_" I yelled, attacking a few Auror's. Rabastan, my brother, was at my side, and jumped onto one of the Auror's.

I reached out and heard Barty Crouch Jr. cry "To the House!"

To the Riddle House. My hand found one of the Auror's and then I apparated. The person fought as the colors swirled and then we landed in the Riddle House.

Alice Longbottom fell from my grip onto the dusty wood, breathing hard. Her wand rolled out from her hand, and she weakly stretched out for it. The heel of my shoe found it first, and the wand cracked, resorted to bits of wood and a crushed Hydra Scale.

"Pity," I said bitterly-sweet. "Oh well. Now your a wizard with no wand. What's the point?"

Rabastan nodded at me, dragging a man over.

"Alice," the man said, trying to get her to look at him.

"Frank Longbottom," Rbastan said with another nod.

He strode off, shutting the door. Somewhere else in the house, a scream and a yell echoed. They had already begun torturing the Order of the Phoenix memberes.

Bella walked over to me, her crooked smile focused on the couple. She clucked her tongue. "How lucky are we, Rod? A matching set! And I beleive that had little baby boy this July, isn't that? Neville."

"How dare you speak his name, you hag!" Frank yells. Bella straightens and raises her hand to slap him, but I'm quicker. I lift him up by the coller of his shirt.

"Don't you insult my wife," I hiss. I push himagainst a wall until he can't breathe. Then, I let him hit the floor.

Bellatrix pulls him back over. "This will simple, if you cooperate. And even if you don't, I'll enjoy killing you both. Now, we want to know where the Dark Lord is. You tell us, your death won't be as painful."

"We will never tell you anything!" Alice shouts.

"_Cruccio!_" Bella shreiks. Alice screams and Frank's eyes widen, but he can't move before I'm torturing him as well.

It goes on for two hours. I'm ready to kill them and move on, but Bella refuses. She's deterimened to get an answer.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and light fills the space. I can hear Bellatrix screaming and casting spells, and then hands grasp my arms roughly.

**End of Rodolphus's POV**

Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley ripped Bellatrix Lestrange's wand out of her hand and easily put her to sleep. The Death was silent, but this caused more rage and anger in her husband.

Rodolphus struggled and punched Kingsley onto the floor. Just as a spell cast his way riccoched off the walls, Bellatrix stirred.

"Rod," she mumbled, as Mad Eye tried to drag her from the room. "Cassiopea."

Rodolphus's mind flashed to his daughter, not even a month away from turning three. Would she be left with no parents? The thought carried swiftly through his mind, and he did exactly was Bellatrix wanted him to.

He apparated, escaping.

**Malfoy Manor**

**Seconds Later**

Narcissa Malfoy played with Draco and Cassiopea on the floor, rolling an enchanted ball between the two. A whirl of colors flashed, and her brother-in-law was standing in the room.

"Lucius!" He cried, his voice ringing out in the dark mansion.

His drifted to where Narcissa was sitting startedly, the ball in her hands. "Rodolphus, what's happened? Are you alright?"

The Lestrange's eyes drifted to the floor, and tears flooded as his eyes when he saw Cassiopea.

"Oh, Cassi," he whispered as Lucius strode in the room.

"Lucius!" Rodolphus said. "We had a plan. We took some of the Order's members and tried to get information out of them about the Dark Lord's whearbouts. It went wrongs. The Auror showed up, and took Bella. They took her away..."

Narcissa stood up, hands clasped over her mouth. "Where are they taking her? Where is my sister going?"

Rod shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know if she'll live or... She told me to take care of Cassi. She wanted her to have at least a father. We couldn't have beaten the Auror's. There must have been more in house."

Lucius nodded, twisting his cane. "Narcissa, please put Draco and Cassiopea to bed. Me and Rodolphus will be up shortly. Tell one of the House Elves to prepare a bed for him, will you darling?"

Narcissa nodded, and picked up the two children. As she carried them away, Cassi looked over her shoulder at her dad. "When is mum coming home?"

Rodolphus began to sob, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Cassi. I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of my... Interpetation of the night Bellatrix and the others were caught. What'd you think? Was it good? Did you like it?<strong>

**Please reveiw, I would love to hear what you have to say! I love it!**

**Tell me who you'd love to hear from next, what's going on with them, I should say. What do you think Cassi will grow up like? Resenting her mother, or missing her?**

**So, thanks for reading, and I really hope that you will tell me what you though about everything! Thanks!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S.- Next chapter, there will be some BIG news. Can you guess what it is?**


	9. Straight From Azkaban

**2 Months and 16 Days Later**

**January 16th, 1982**

Narcissa Malfoy apparated in front of the Lestrange Manor, and took in a breath. The letter clutched in her hand was held so tight, her knuckles were pale, the paper wrinkling. Using her free hand, she picked up the brass knocker, and clacked it against the mahogany doors.

Tippy, a house elf, answered, bowing. "Mistress Malfoy, come in."

Narcissa swept in the door, swallowing, and looking around the house- the white marble, black and red velvet... Nothing had changed in the past two months since Bellatrix has been captured by the Aurors.

Lucius had managed to pay off the Ministry into 'unseeing' Rodolphus, letting the father stay untouched with her three year old daughter.

"Master Lestrange," Tippy said quietly, leading Narcissa into the sitting room. "Mistress Malfoy is here."

**Narcissa's POV**

I pressed my lips together tightly, trying not to breath, not to cry. Rodolphus loked up, and folded _The Daily Prophet _motioning to the couch across from him. "Narcissa, I wasn't expecting you. Is Draco here? I'm sure Cassi would love-"

"Rodolphus, I said sternly, sitting down uncomfortably. "I need to speak with you about something."

He paused, staring at me for a moment. Finally, her turned. "Tippy, fetch us two cups of hot tea. Quickly."

Tippy left the room, and Rodolphus drew in a breath. "What's happened? Is Bella alright?"

I nodded quietly. "Well... That depends. The Minister received this form the Keeper of Azkaban yesterday, and gave it to Lucius this morning at work. It's about her... You'll want to read it."

I handed the letter over, the crinkled envelope showing a torn seal from where I had read it. He pulled out the letter, and unfolded it. Then, he began to read: "Mr. Lestrange, your wife Bellatrix Lestrange, prisoner number 826695, on the 15th of January, 1982, given birth to a baby-"

He stopped, and looked up. "Baby? Bella... She had a child there?"

I nodded, sighing. "Apparently, she'd been hiding it. She didn't anyone to know yet, and she didn't plan on going to Azkaban. Looking back at the photos, she wore larger robes, and managed to drink a potion that gaver her the illusion she wasn't pregnant."

Rodolphus bite his lip, and I could tell he was trying not to cry. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Her name is Maia Azkabana Lestrange. Maia is a star in Taurus. The say that Bellatrix can see the froma a small hole in her cell wall. She uses it for a sign of hope... Therefore, she named the baby that. Now, Azkabana... I can't explain that one."

"Is the child there? Don't tell me that they've left her in Azkaban!" Rodolphus said, his voice rising.

"No..." I said as Tippy returned, setting the tea on the table and retreating. "She's at my house."

He looked up from the letter, and folded it up. "I want to see her."

I nodded. "Bring Cassi along, she'll want to see."

**12 Minutes Later, Malfoy Manor**

We walked into the guest room and shut the door. In the corner, a cradle slowly rocked by itself, a small little baby laying in the silk sheets.

"Is that Mea?" Cassi asked.

"Maia," I corrected her. "She's your baby sister."

Walking over to the baby, I picked her up, and slowly handed her to Rodolphus. Her head had small little brown hairs sprouting, and her grey eyes were closed. Freckles dotted her little pale cheeks, long eyelashes the same color as the night sky.

She looked like she really was part of the family.

Rod kissed the tiny baby's forehead, tears in his eyes he clearly tried to hide. "Hello, Maia. I'm your dad, Rodolphus."


	10. The Malfoy Halloween Ball

**October 19th,** 1983

The Malfoy Halloween Ball was always a grand affair. Death Eaters and Socialites alike were invited to the black-marble house and the home was festooned with briars and streamers of purple and orange and black. Pumpkins with candles lined the steps inside and out and the best of food was prepared by the houselves in the kitchen, giving out sweet aromas of honey and cake.

The guest list was extensive but the first family on the list was always the Lestrange family. Bellatrix usually found the party a bore, but she found anything where she had to wear a mask annoying- there was no way to show off her beauty.

Cassi however enjoyed it so much, she talked to everyone. She would make Draco dance with her, while her baby sister was held tightly in either her Aunt or Father's arms, now a year old.

**Cassi's POV**

"Draco, dance with me!"

My cousin rolled his eyes, folding his arms. He had just gotten past the age of two. His blonde hair was clicked back, but my dark was curled with a ribbon serving as a headband.

"No, Cassi," he said firmly- or as firmly as a toddler could.

"Really, I don't know why you don't like dancing! It's so _brilliant_, Raco, honestly!" I said with a giggle, spinning around, watching my black velvet gown billow out like a balloon.

"Go ask one of them, then, you Hufflepuff!" he said with a lisp before walking over to the sweets table that was exactly his height and began reaching for a piece of pumpkin pie.

I heaved out a sigh. He was talking about my friends, over in the corner. Draco's were throwing a pumpkin on the floor in the hallway- brats. Crabbe, and Zabini, and Goyle, if I can remember their names.

My friends were much better- and enjoyed dolls as much as I did. Tabitha Bainbrige, Sadie Baldock, and Mildred Peebles.

"Tabitha!" I said as I walked over to them. "Dance with me! My Mudblood of a cousin won't!"

"I already danced with mummy, Cassi," she said in the sort of snobby tone. It used to annoy me but it doesn't really- we all can be arrogant.

"I'll dance!" Sadie said excitedly. She also was the most energetic out of us all.

I grabbed her wrist and we strode out onto the marble floor between the rest of the dancers and started goofing around, seeing who could pull off the funniest dance moves.

Eventually, her father scolded us but Uncle Bastan said that were funny.

I think he's probably the best family member I have. Other than my Dad of curse.

**End of Cassi's POV**

Off in the corner, Rodolphus sipped wine with Rabasten as they laughed about the latest scandal- a house elf had tried to run away in a little village in Kent, Ireland from it's large manor.

"Put down the_ wine_, I need to speak to you both."

The careful voice of Lucius Malfoy made them both turn to find him standing carefully behind them, his wand-cane in hand.

"About _what?_ It's a _party_, let your pony-tail down and have a little fun," Rabastan said with a grin. He went to take another sip from his glass before Lucius swiftly slipped the glass from his guest's hand and set it down on the table before grabbing Rabastan's sleeve.

"It's about the boy and the Dark Lord," Lucius murmured.

Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at each other before getting up and following Lucius through the darkly dressed laughing crowd enjoying the party to the steps and up to the next flood.

Finally safe in the study, Lucius locked the door and turned to his fellow Death Eaters. "I have heard news from our spies in the Ministry."

"And?" Rabastan pushed.

Lucius shot him a look before continuing. "They said that there is a prophecy inside of it, where it talks about the Dark Lord and the boy and how we can defeat the boy."

"We don't even know who the boy is, Lucius," Rdolphus said sternly.

"Maybe not, Rodolphus, but that is way we have to find out. We need to infiltrate the ministry. Quietly but effectively. We need to take it over in a way, just to get our hands on the prophecy. Not only that, but we need to get the names of the boys who were born during July. It was Potter and Long something, but I don't quite remember. We already have men trying to find the potion to bring him back. The books were thrown out or bound long ago- no one trusts magic like that. It could bring back Mulciber or Morgan Le Fay, and that terrifies the Ministry."

Lucius stared at the men for a moment, watching them for a response.

"I'm in," Rabastan said with a wicked grin. "It's perfect."

"I'll do anything for the Dark Lord. Plus, it could help Bella in the long run," Rodolphus said quietly.

"We're in agreeance? Wonderful then," Lucius gave that calm, yet dangerous smile and nodded. "Now let's go rejoin the party, hm?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I figured that I have been neglecting this story and I just needed to type some. I AM TRYING TO HURRY UP THE EARS because it will be more interesting once she gets to Hogwarts but I want this to be realistic where time spacing is concerned so... I think she will be attending Hogwarts in 1987, so we have four years or so till then. YAY!<strong>

**I think it was special this chapter because this was the first one that I told from Cassi's POV but I think that I waited so long to tell it from her view because she was just too young, but at seven it's nice now!**

**So woo-hoo for that!**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	11. To The Ice Cream Shop

**2 Years and 14 Days Later**

**November 10th, 1985**

Cassiopeia sighed, petting her rabbit, Coco. The cute little thing has brown and black fur, softer than velvet. Cassi would know, having about twenty dresses made of that rich fabric. All black, red, purple, and green. Deep green and red that is.

"I'm bored!" Draco announced to her, folding his small arms.

"Oh, quiet alright?" Cassi replied harshly.

"You're so lucky!" Mildred Peebles, one of Cassi's best friends whined. "I wish I had a pet like Coco."

Cassi straightened up on the soft couch to stare at her friend. "Mildred, you have horses and four dogs. And a cat."

"Yes, but I don't have a rabbit," Mildred replied.

**Cassi's POV**

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes- she could be like this sometimes. Snobby, I suppose.

Daddy entered the house's large living room, rubbing his hands together with a big smile plastered across his face. "Sorry that meeting took so long kids. How about we go to Diagon Alley and get ourselves some ice cream at Florean Fortescues?"

"Yay!" I squeled, setting Coco down beside me as Draco struggled to get off our plushy black couch. Mildred fixed her curls, blinking her bright green eyes.

"Will we be back by four? My Dad did remind you of our guests?" she asked in a clipped tone. Ugh, Mildred.

"Mill, Daddy has everything settled!" I told her, grabbing her arm and linking it through my elbow excitedly. "Which ice cream flavor will you get?"

Daddy held out his hand which all of us took before I closed my eyes, still holding onto Mildred. Traveling by Apparating made me dizzy if my eyes were open- so many swirly colors were involved in that spell.

Suddenly, my feet found solid ground on the cobble stoned street of chilly Diagon Alley. Not many people were here, just a few sprinkled here and there. Everyone of age was at Hogwarts right now.

Florean's was on the right, the outdoor tables on top of blowing autumn leaves.

We walked inside, listening to the little tinkle of the bell into the slightly warmer room than outside.

**End of POV**

"Vanilla," Mildred said to the counter man, her eyes barely peeking over the thing. Florean nodded, looking down at Draco who got Strawberry, and Cassi who got Chocolate. Rodolphus got Coffee.

The four of them sat inside at little table, a bit always fro the other two witches inside the shop.

"I love stooberry!" Draco said happily, scooping up some of the ice cream from his bowl.

Cassi shook her head. "No, no, it's Chocolate that's beautiful! I mean, look at it tastes so brilliant, too!"

Mildred sucked on her spoon, nodding as the two cousins.

Cassi opened her mouth to mention to her father that she thought Coffee ice cream had a funny taste before a familiar name from the other two witches caught her attention. "I mean, Bellatrix was involved in so much with... well, You-Know-Who!"

The other witch nodded, getting up as they began to leave the sop. "Good thing she's in Azkaban! I think they should have just gotten rid of her on spot!"

They left the little place, chattering even more as they continued down the street.

_Bellatrix..._ The name seemed familiar to Cassi as she tried to remember who was named Bellatrix.

Her father cleared his throat, letting his spoon clink into his empty glass bowl. "Alright kids, let's go. Mildred, we'll get you home in plenty of time."

With that, the children all stood up and let Rodolphus apparate them back to Lestrange Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>short CHAPTER, YES I know <strong>

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have been uber-busy so I hope that you can forgive me and leave a few reviews.**

**Remember, each time you review a little clown fish finds an anemone home. Or something like that ;)**

**What do you think of this chapter? What about to how Cassi reacted when the two women were talking about her mother and how she went to Azkaban or that the name "Bellatrix" isn't even familiar to her?**

**Thanks for reading! Seriously, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**please REVEIW! read THE TRILOGY the selection BY kiera cass. it IS ABSOLUTELY ONE OF MY FAVORITES. Behind harry potter of course.**

**Love ya'!**

**~Meghan**


	12. The Key

**7 Months and 13th Days Later**

**June 5th, 1956**

Black Manor was full of family conversation. It was Draco's 6th birthday party and that meant that the family was all over at his and Cassi's Grandmother's home in the country. The place was huge and full of black and white marble. The living room had a red theme going on so the plushy scarlet couches had everyone sitting on them.

Druella Black, the grandmother of course, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and little 3 year old Maia, and Cassi. Not only the family, but also the friend were vising. Draco had his best friends over, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Vincent Crabbe.

Also known to Cassi as the Pumpkin Smashers.

She had been allowed to invite her own friends over (thankfully,) namely Mildred Peebles, Tabitha Bainbridge, and Sadie Baldock.

**Cassi's POV**

Draco and his friend were inhaling their Dark Chocolate cake as Maia yawned in Daddy's arms, her pink little lips forming an 'o'. She really was adorable, like a little miniature me.

"Cassi, love," Dad said from beside me. "Why don't you and your friends go paly?"

I grinned, nodding, my soft dark curls bouncing. "Sure, thanks Daddy!"

All of my friends followed my outside into the lush green grass of Black Manor Grounds.

Sadie grabbed a stick from the ground that one of the House Elves must have missed and pointed it at Tabitha. "Stupify!"

I grinned at the game, walking over to the garden and breaking a twig from the large maple tree there. I aimed my wand at Mildred who squealed, running away from me and farther down the lawn. "Expelleriamus! Depulso!" I cried, laughing as the four of us ran along the law, sunlight shining on our knee-length dresses, making it unbearably hot.

I didn't care, though. This was much more fun than being inside.

"C'mon, Tabby, run faster!" Sadie said to our friend, shaking her head with a silly little scowl on her face. Tabitha bent over, grabbing a piece of her long caramel hair between her fingers. "You that I have trouble running, Sadie."

Sadie opened her mouth to respond, but I abandoned chasing Mildred, seeing an opportunity. I ran beside her, snatching her 'wand' out of her fist which was on her hip. "Expelleriamus!"

"Hey!" she cried, her face breaking into a smile as she flew after me.

I giggled. This was more fun than playing with Maia since she wasn't even being Homeschooled yet. The warm ran over my pale cheeks, warming up my skin, my hair blew out behind me, the ribbon keeping it out of my face snapping in the breeze. Warm clouds floated above us in a clear blue sky, the sun glittering on the giant Cream-colored Manor.

I rounded the corner, crossing over to a large Oak tree that grew extremely close to the side of the home. Without a second thought, I reached up and grabbed A branch once I made it to the tree, hearing Sadie's footsteps close behind.

I pulled myself up, both of our 'wands' clutched in my fist. I finally got up to a good height where I turned around, standing out on a limb, grinning at my friend from ten feet up. "Oh, Cassi, you're going to fall from the tree!"

I laughed, shaking my head as our other two friends ran around the corner, seeing my grinning up in the tree like a cat. "What are you doing up there?"

"Playing," I giggled. "You all will never get me up he-" I stopped mid-sentence, my foot suddenly sliding on the branch. I saw the house and my friends staring at me before I slammed into the ground with an 'oof!'

"Cassi!" they all screamed, jumping over to me and picking me up. It didn't really hurt, just surprised me. "Oops."

I brushed the dirt from my dark dress, glancing up at the tree before bending down to pick up my wands.

A small little glint off to the side caught my attention.

**End of Cassi's POV**

Cassi bent over curiously, seeing a small little shiny black thing poking u from the dirt. "What is that?"

Curiosity overwhelmed her as she pulled on it. It was hard, clearly metal. Suddenly the ground around crumbled, breaking apart and her arm flew up, a dark and muddy key in her fingers with a necklace attached.

"What is that?" Mildred asked, gasping. "A key?"

"Why is there a _key_ out here?" Cassi responded curiously, wiping off some of the dirt on it.

"You should put the necklace back," Tabitha responded worriedly.

Cassi stared at the key again before tucking it inside of her boot. "I'm keeping it?"

"_What're_ you doing?" Tabitha asked incredulously as Cassi stood up, brushing off her gown once again.

"I'm keeping the key," Cassi said. "I found it."

And with that, she walked off back to Black Manor with her friends not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO CAHPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHAT? <strong>

**Well, technically I'd typed up only a bit of that last chapter today and the rest a bit ago. Well, I hoped that you liked them!**

**Do you remember what the key is from? What do you think Cassi will do with the key?**

**Well, please review! I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S.- The next chapter is Cassi's eleventh birthday so... YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT SHE BEGINS HOGWARTS! You know what... I might skip to her going off to Hogwarts but only if I get two reviews! Please review! Love you! Bye!**


End file.
